


Red Jacket

by nintendoswitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha is a good friend, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship, steve & sam & nat are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendoswitch/pseuds/nintendoswitch
Summary: "She couldn’t let Wanda go off on her own. After all that had happened, she didn't need to feel guilty tonight for leaving a sad girl all on her own. "The red jacket is the start of something between Natasha and Wanda





	Red Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write for this ship since I saw AoU and I finally got out of my writer's block so here is a little something!
> 
> as usual with my shit it hasn't been beta read, and english isnt my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes

Natasha was exhausted. Her bones ached and feet felt like concrete. Every step was like trading through thick mud as she got into the shower, and let the warm water rinse off all the dirt and sweat, and soothe her skin that felt like it had been scrubbed raw after fighting all those Ultron robots. She used the cheap shampoo and shower gel that could be found in all communal showers in the Helicarrier., and the towel she used to dry herself with felt rough against her skin and she couldn't wait until they landed so she could tag along with Steve to his apartment. Natasha had forced her way into his place some time ago, since it was so much cozier than her own apartment. It felt warmer somehow. The furniture looked used, it smelled of grained coffee and flowers that Steve insisted on keeping in his windows despite being awful at keeping them alive. She had a toothbrush in his bathroom, and her own drawer filled with comfortable clothes. But tonight, she would bury herself in one of his sweaters, since he had a talent for picking out the most comfortable ones. Once she had stolen one of his sweaters they would cuddle up under his million fluffy blankets, and watch whatever was on their Netflix queue (because they absolutely share a Netflix account). Steve had called Sam when things had finally calmed down, and he had promised to come by the next morning so they could cook a big breakfast together and have a lazy day inside (as best friends do).

That was going to be so nice, she thought as she got dressed. She walked out into the hall, red hair still wet, when a voice called out to her, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Hey, Romanoff!" 

Natasha turned back to the Maximoff girl. They had all changed out of their uniforms, sore and exhausted, and more than ready to go home. But Wanda, though, was still in her dirty clothes. She looked tired, in pain. Her eyes were red and her makeup was smudged. So much had happened, getting imprisoned, fighting hundreds of murderous Ultronbots, getting ready to die with Steve when the whole city was in the sky. Her mind was so all over the place that she had almost not given a thought to the fact that they had lost an Avenger today. But she was too exhausted to get sentimental. It would probably hit her in the morning, that one of their own had died for the safety of the world. They had lost a friend, but Wanda had lost a brother, her twin. The only family she had left. 

"You alright?" The redhead asked, taking a step closer. Wanda nodded mindlessly.

"Yes, I'm...fine. I was going to give you back your jacket." Wanda had the red garment clutched in her hands, caked with dirt. It had never been a jacket Natasha cared about. She just kept it in her locker for emergencies. Hell, when you fight nazis and evil robots, fashion kind of lose its importance. She had just been surprised to see the jacket on her new teammate when she had met back up with Steve earlier (she is going to have words with Steve about picking up strays the minute she's not there). 

"Keep it," Natasha replied and shrugged, the corners of her lips tugging upwards in a sly smile. Wanda looked taken aback and glanced unsure at the red jacket and back at Natasha. 

"You don't have to-" 

"No, seriously, it looks better on you." Natasha interrupted. "That shade of red tends to clash with my hair anyway."

"Oh.. okay." Wanda gripped the garment even tighter and held it closer to her chest. "Thank you, Romanoff, I guess I'll see you sometime." The brunette was about to turn around when Natasha spoke up again. 

"Where will you be staying?"

"Mr Fury offered me a room at SHIELD until I can find something better." 

Natasha remembers when Steve lived at SHIELD, just when they got to know each other. Like Wanda, he had been all alone and living there just made him more isolated, lonelier. She couldn’t let Wanda go off on her own. After all that had happened, she didn't need to feel guilty tonight for leaving a sad girl all on her own. 

"Screw SHIELD. I'm heading back with Cap when we land. You should join us."

"I don't-" Wanda hesitated, but Natasha waved her off and swiftly stepped up next to her, and looped an arm around the brunette's to link their elbows, and started leading them back to the showers. 

"There'll be tea, and take out, I'm really feeling a greasy pizza. Cap has a great couch to crash on, I'd know, I picked it out myself. And you know, you're an Avenger now so it'll be a lot better for your training if you lived with one of us, and I have considered getting a roommate for a while." 

"I don't want to impose." Wanda said shyly.

"You won't be! Go take a shower and I'll get you something to wear." Natasha pushed the brunette towards the showers and went to her locker to find some clothes.

Fifteen minutes later Wanda stood in front of Natasha, her brown hair wet, still dripping from the tips, dressed in one of Natasha's hooded sweatshirts and a pair of black jeans that were a bit too long so she had to fold the legs up. Natasha had to admit the other looked good in her clothes. Now that the smudged makeup and dirt had been washed off her face, she looked healthier. Faint freckles were dusted on her nose and cheeks, and some light had returned to her deep green eyes. 

"Well look at you, don't you clean up well!" Wanda smiled gently, the smallest tug of her lips, barely visible, yet it made Natasha's breath hitch for a reason she didn't yet know, but she swore to herself that by the end of the night she will witness Wanda's beautiful smile in its entirety.

"Thank you, Romanoff."

"Call me Natasha," She smiled, and added after a pause, "Wanda." 

"Thank you, Natasha, for everything."

"Come on, the others are in the cafeteria. We can grab something to eat." Natasha motioned for Wanda to follow her, and started walking. Running steps were soon heard behind her and an arm suddenly curled around hers, just like she had done earlier. Wanda looked up to her. She was holding the red jacket in her free hand, cradling it to her chest, and when they started walking, Wanda's smile grew ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
